Brand New Life
by Echoing Hunter
Summary: Naruto never wanted to be a ninja. now he will start a new life in the hoenn region. to become a pokemon master. this story will follow the pokemon emerald version story line. NarutoXMay Rating my be changed later on
1. Prologue

Hello, everyone. I am Echoing Hunter. This is my first story since joining a little bit over a year and a half ago. This will be a Naruto x Pokemon crossover that was inspired by New Beginning New Life by Zero H Gundam.

Prologue: The Mask Fails

Nearing Wave Country, two travelers a currently walking down the countryside road. One of these travelers is a 5'9feet tall man with long white hair. He is wearing a grayish, green robe with a red vest also wearing a strange gray headband with the kanji for oil on it. This man is known Jiraiya also known as the Toad Mountain Sage. Walking alongside him is a young man standing 5'11 with spiky blonde hair wearing an orange jumpsuit with six whisker-like scars on his cheeks. This young man is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Naruto, while walking down the road, is dreading that the three years of his training trip with Jiraiya is almost over. Now why is he dreading it you may ask? You see, 13 15 and a half years ago, The Nine-Tail fox was put in to a genjutsu by a man in a orange swirl mask and was force to attack the hidden leaf village, where naruto was born. Seeing no way to stop the beast Minato Namikaze, the hidden leaf village's fourth hokage and Naruto's father, decided to use the forbidden reaper death seal to seal away the nine-tailed fox away. However, seeing as there was nothing strong enough to contain the fox, Minato decided to use his newborn son to seal the fox. He told his predecessor Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third hokage, to take over for and as for his dying wish: for the village to see Naruto as a hero for containing the fox.

Best to say, that wish was sent to hell in a hand basket.

Over the next 13 years, the villagers, shinobi, and the children of his own generation shunned Naruto. Naruto had always wondered why the villagers had always hated him. You see, the third hokage made a law stating that no one could speak of the Naruto's status as a Jinchuuriki. The children were told by their parents to stay away from Naruto, thus bypassing the third's law.

Naruto started to hate the village as a whole. Now don't get me wrong here, he doesn't want to kill and slaughter them all. He just holds no love for 99% of the village. Naruto was the forced to be come a shinobi by the third hokage to honor the forth's dying wish. In order to fool the old man, Naruto created a psychically mask, to trick everyone in to thinking that he wanted to be a shinobi. When Naruto stole the forbidden scrool, he thought that he would free to be a civilian. Boy, was he wrong, he got a field promotion to genin rank thus entering the shinobi corps.

**-The rest of the story from wave arc to the end of the original series is the same-**

Present time-

"Naruto." said Jiraiya. Naruto looks over to Jiraiya. "What do you need, Pervy Sage?" asked Naruto. "As you can tell we are going to wave, right" said Jiraiya. "Yeah." replied Naruto. What we are going to do is take a ship to a place known as Hoenn Region and visit a friend of mine called Professor Birch.

WHAT? I thought we were going to wave so I could train to be hokage.

"Naruto, stop lying to me. I know for a fact that you don't want to be a ninja." Said Jiraiya. "What are you talking about Pervy Sage?" "You can't fool me with that mask of stupidity like you did with the third and Tsuande." Replied Jiraiya." so you figured it out, huh?" asked Naruto

"Yep. Now, Hoenn is one of five regions out side of the elemental countries. Creatures known as pokemon existed there. The others are Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh and Unova. The pokemon are capable of using special attacks similar to our ninjutsu. We will be going there for a little vacation." Said Jiraya.

"Ok." Said Naruto "Lets Go."

**That is it for now. Please review. Also I would like for all those who review my story to choose some pokemon for naruto to have.**

**I am starting a pole for Naruto's Starter.**

**Shiny Beldum**

**Bagon**

**Those are the options for now. If you have a better idea for a starter then please note it in your reviews. Also this will be a NarutoxMay as well as an AshxAnnabel. I do not own Naruto or pokemon just this story.**


	2. Author's Note

Hello to all my readers.

So far I have gotten some really great reviews from you all.

Now as for the starter pole, it is Bagon:1, Shiny Beldum:2.

Other viewers have put a pikachu or torchic as a starter.

Now I don't want to be discouraging but I want May to be the only one in the group to have a torchic. Also one of my viewers stated naruto should find all six newly hactched pseudo legendaries. Now I intend for naruto to go through hoenn, then Kanto, where he will go through the battle frontier (this is hopefully where I can get the Ash x Annabel), then the Johto Then I will decide where to go from there.

Bagon: 1

Shiny Beldum: 2

Pikahu: 1

All Newly Hatched Pseundo-Legendaries: 1


End file.
